


Adagio

by Kibburs



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Android Racism, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Connor Deserves Happiness, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Gore, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Hurt Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Inspired by The Greatest Showman (2017), Kidnapping, Loss of Identity, M/M, Mind Control, No Beta, Sort Of, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicide Attempt, Whump, may change summary later, more tags/warnings later, robot gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibburs/pseuds/Kibburs
Summary: A year after the events of 2038 and not much has changed. Connor and Hank work side by side on android related cases. Markus still leads the remains of the revolutionaries to a brighter future for androids and humans. However despite both teams best efforts, tension between androids and humans are higher than ever. The DPD comes up with the perfect solution and Hank disagrees.Meanwhile Androids are going missing all over Detroit without any notice or signs of a struggle; and with no clues to go off of, Connor gets sent to investigate.





	1. It's My Party (and I'll cry if I want to)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who has been so patient while I debated whether or not I should post this. I can't guarantee when next chapter will come, but I'm going to try and post monthly. If you have any comments , like critiques or just stuff you wanna see in the next chapter feel free to leave a comment. 
> 
> Thank you again and enjoy!

August 15, 2039  
7:58 am

“Do we really have to do this bullshi-”  
“Gavin, shut yer trap; you’ll ruin the surprise!”  
“Fuck you! That pricks probably already figured it out anyways and decided not to show, and if that’s the case I’m not gonna keep hiding under this fuckin’ desk. Seeya asshats late- Oof! Fhck! Nines what the fuc-”  
“My GPS is telling me he has arrived. Detective Reed, I suggest you lower your voice.”  
“Alright everybody, once you hear footsteps we’ll hop out on the count of three. You too Gavin.”  
“Fuck off old ma-” 

The distinct sound of a hand slapping over skin rang through the DPD; followed by silence. Then a set of footsteps could be heard. 

“1… 2… 3!” 

Suddenly the light’s clicked on. 

“SURPRISE!” Multiple voices clashed in unison, but the vigor of it was short lived as the crowd saw the gun that their none too pleased, and confused, guest of honor was holding. Hank pushed past the crowd. 

“Woah there, son; put down the gun. It’s just a surprise party!” His tone was almost lighthearted as he made soothing gestures with his hands.  
“Told you he wouldn’t get it.” A snide remark from Gavin who was still struggling to get out of his partners grasp.  
“Gavin, not one more damn word.” Hank shot him a look and the detective immediately backed down.  
“Geez, s’just a joke.”

Hank turned to Connor, who had long put down the gun by the time he had started speaking, was now just standing in the entrance looking confused and as embarrassed as a man could be. A hot wash of shame came over Connor as he realized he’d just pulled a gun on his co-workers. Could he be blamed though? It was dark, he heard a yell then the sound of someone being hit, and his mind could only assume the worst.

The Lieutenant had picked up on his apparent discomfort, because before Connor realised it Hanks hand was clasped over his shoulder yanking him into a rough hug. A psychical gesture that was becoming quite common between the both of them. Connor would never admit it, but he quite enjoys hugging. He wanted to relish in the embrace a bit longer, but Hank pulled away and faced him towards the crowd. 

“Sorry everyone… “ Was all Connor could muster to say. He was sheepishly looking at his surroundings to avoid the concerned yet happy faces in the room. A habit he picked up post deviancy. He still never quite mastered what expression to give off in awkward situation; it was just easier to pretend he was analysing evidence rather than face other people. However while he was analysing his eyes seemed to settle on a blue pastel sign.

“Happy first… birthday?” He read out loud a bit confused. Who’s birthday could it possibly be today; it certainly couldn’t be any of the staff if this party is for someone so young. Maybe one of them had a child Connor was not aware about. He was just about to run a quick mental search to find said information when Hanks gruff chuckle stopped him. 

 

“Heheh, sorry Connor, but Gavin was in charge of getting the decorations. We can take it down if yah want.”

“What do you mean Hank? Why would my preference make any difference for this child’s party?”

“Geez you really don’t get it? It’s for you. Don’t tell me you forgot your own birthday….err, or I guess activation day? Idunno.” He shrugged 

Relisation hit Connor, and his face went blank “Oh…” 

“Hmm, what’s wrong? I swear if you’re the type that gets pissy over people throwing a party for yah-”

“N-no! No, it’s not that…” Connor took a moment to register what he was feeling; an awkward yet not unpleasant sense of warmth in his chest. It’s was indescribable to say the least; the only thing he could really compare it to is a much more intense version of feeling wanted. Similar to when Hank embraced him for the first time, or when Fowler gave him his very own badge so that he could finally retire his old jacket. Those memories brought a smile to his face. “I’m just… so touched Hank… I can’t thank you all enough…” Tears begin to prick at the corners of his eyes.

“Hey bud, no need to get all mushy on me now, besides we’ve got presents to open!” He turned the emotional overwhelmed android to the mass of people that were idly chit chatting, and the festivities began. 

…

Once presents and cards were opened, the hoard of people finally started to leave Connor be. He felt emotionally spent after being subject to present after present, each one sparking more of that same deep fuzzy emotion he couldn’t quite pin down. Nevertheless the party was winding down as people started to move towards the food, cake, and thirium provided. 

Connor was sitting in the corner of the room, sipping on a bottle of thirium. Grateful to the one officer that noticed the strain the party was having on him and kindly asked if he wanted one of the bottles over by the food table. To be honest the thirium was just there for his benefit and Nines’, since pretty much all other androids working with the DPD had left for a variety of reasons. Whether it be to pursue their passion, to take some time to discover themselves, most of them took off to “greener pastures” as Hank would say. But Connor knew why all they all really left. They were terrified. 

Staring down at the vivid blue liquid, Connor reflected.

Before his deviancy, and the subsequent revolution, Connor kept tabs on the other androids that worked alongside the police force. Just to be sure that if any of them turned up as a deviant he’d be able to apprehend them upon first notice. He shuddered at his past line of thought, but that was what he thought was ‘most efficient’ at the time. He’d kept tabs on everything about them, but what intrigued him the most was the overall rate in which androids were destroyed in the line of duty. 

The DPD would lose at least one android per every hostile mission. Somedays only one android would parish before making it back to the station; other times it was nearly half of the whole android unit. Even as technologically advanced as they were, they were just used as shields for their human partners. Once they were damaged beyond working order they were thrown away. Of course Connor was nearly the same in many respects; however he was given something that they never had. When his body was destroyed his memory was uploaded to his next successor, but this was only due to his memory being essential to progressing in a mission. When the others were trashed they were just replaced with another model. Fresh and ready to be placed into the action, but blissfully unaware that the previous version of them was gone; dead to the world...

...Though eventually once the veteran androids deviated, those who were lucky enough to live through most of the missions, they finally became aware of the cruel treatment they were subjected to in their line of duty. Fowler made promises that things were different now, and he apologised for all of the crimes knowingly committed by the DPD to the androids. However the tone in his voice was hollow and meaningless. After that all but two had turned in their resignation letters. Some even flat out quitting on the spot. 

The two that remained were Connor and one of the receptionists from the first floor. When he questioned her, she simply said she felt like she belonged here. He saw that as a fit enough excuse, however due to there distance in fields he never got to talk to her anyways; so it seemed almost like she had left with the others as well. Even still her words fluttered around his mind like a caged bird. She felt like she belonged here. 

‘Why did I stay?’ the thought appeared in his mind innocently. He never truly entertained the idea of leaving. Afterall being on the force was all he knew. The police department was something familiar to him and safe. Even if people there still didn’t fully treat him like the sentient being he was it was at least it was a known evil; one he could handle on a day to day basis. There was just one thing that nagged on him the most. He felt so incredibly lonely. It puzzled him, because how can one be lonely when their surround by friends and peers. He figured It was because he had lost so many fellow android co-workers, and he was almost right on that assumption, almost...

...He remembers the day they discovered his successor, RK900. It was during the raid on one of the Cyberlife towers. The buildings had been abandoned after the revolution caused the company to fall under, and Connor had been put on the forefront of the team once they had been given the warrant to search the facilities. When they found him, he was so overwhelmed to see another like him. All previous Connor models seemed to have been either destroyed or stolen, so finding one fully intact and alive was amazing to say the least.

Finding Nines was just the thing that helped vanish any feeling of loneliness in his mind. Now he had someone to confide in that would know exactly what he was going through. Now there was someone else like him, another prototype. Unfinished, uncertain, and with no true purpose yet; in other words, nowhere to belong to…. He thought he finally felt content, until recently 

He’s started to feel that same selfish void develop again; pushing its way past the happiness he’s made for himself. It came out of nowhere seemingly even though now he wasn’t alone. He had Nines, but somehow that wasn’t enough for the void now; and steadily that innocent question popped into his mind once more, ‘Why did I stay?’ He lets his mind linger on a little longer on the question than he would of like until...

...“Hey Connor!” 

He nearly jumps out of his synthetic skin upon being abruptly taken out of his thoughts. 

“Woah, didn’t mean to scare yah kid.” Hank took a seat next to him. “Sorry I just couldn’t help but noticing you staring over here in the corner all by yer-self.” 

“Staring? I wasn’t staring?” Connor stated trying not to sound defensive. 

Raising an eyebrow hank gave him a skeptical face. “You sure? Because I caught your eye fixed over on that food table, like you were trying to look through it or somethin.” 

“Ah yes I was… just admiring the cake!” he hoped that Hank would buy the lie. “It looks quite appetizing. However it’s fairly rich in sugars and carbohydrates to I’d suggest only having one slice lieutenant.” 

“Ah hell Connor, I know that! You don’t gotta be going around policing everyone here. It’s a party! You can live a little every now and then yah know.” As soon as it came out of his mouth he immediately regretted his phrasing. 

“Sorry Hank. I suppose old habits die hard.” Connor meant to say that bit more lighter, however he was still recovering from his partner’s comment so he couldn’t help if his tone was a bit hurt. 

“Shit…” Hank muttered under his breath. “...Look I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say- I just meant… fuck.” He knew what he wanted to say, but looking at Connor’s dimmed expression made him stumble over his words. 

Connor took another sip of his drink during Hank’s silence. The bitter metallic taste registering on his tongue never failed to make him grimace after he became a deviant. He supposed that was one of the unpleasant things about having free will and emotions; He actually cared about what he put in his mouth and how it tasted now.

However Hank caught the sour expression on Connor’s face as he took that sip. “So uh…” He scratched his beard thinking of a way to move on from the past uncomfortable topic onto this slightly less uncomfortable one. “Does that stuff taste good? Can you even taste?” Hank mentally slapped himself for such a dumb and insensitive question. “I mean i was only askin’ cause it look like yer not enjoying it that much…” he looked down at his cup of soda awkwardly.

“I can taste it.” Hank looked up at the android who was looking blankly at the thirium bottle. “Well it’s not technically considered taste.The chemical receptors on my tongue were fashioned in order for me to break down every component in the samples we find at crime scenes. After I became a deviant I’ve involuntarily been able to associate the chemicals I process with taste.” Connor sighed “The results of which have not been very pleasant though.” 

Hank sat there baffled. “You mean to tell me that you’ve been able to taste all that gross shit during our investigations and didn’t you tell any us? If I’d known, no one would have made you do that Connor.” 

“It’s essential to our investigations, Hank. I can run DNA scans in a fraction of the time any other test could and I-” 

“I know Connor, but you gotta do what’s best for yer-self” Hank placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “You’ve got a choice now. You can say no if yah want.” 

He was at a loss for words and felt another bout of overthinking coming on. Luckily Hank spoke up again before his mind could begin to spiral again.

“There’s plenty of cake left yah know.” 

“I can see that. However don’t worry I overheard Fowler telling Gavin that he would be responsible for cleaning up after the party. I know Nines will hold him accountable for later.” 

Hank couldn’t help but chuckle at that “I’m sure he will, but what I meant was do you want some cake? Doesn’t have to be a big piece.”

Connor’s LED flickered frantically from blue to orange. “Oh, um, I don’t know Hank…” 

“I know you can’t actually eat it, but just give it a taste. I promise you’ll like it!” 

“Actually I have a small compartment in my torso that I can typically use to dissolve a build up of excess samples. In theory I can actually consume food, but rather than use the nutrition from the food it would just burn up in my compartment. So it’s not necessarily useful.” He tried to reason, but before he could finish his last sentence his partner was already heading for the cake. 

“Hank, that’s really not necessary.” But Hank ignored him. Once making it to the table, hank cut off a sizable chunk of the cake and round back towards Connor. He stiffened a bit in his chair. 

He sat back down next to Connor. “Just humor me, Connor. I’m sure you’ll like it!” He said as he pushed the plate onto his lap. 

“Well… I…” At a loss for word he looked over to Hank for encouragement.

Seeing that the android look at bit lost Hank mimed out the motion of eating. Was it ridiculous? Yes, but if it helped make Connor feel more comfortable with such a new and foreign thing then Hank didn’t care how weird he looked. 

Surprisingly Connor followed Hanks gesturing and lifted a bit of the cake to to his mouth. He cautiously put the forkful in his and the moment it hit his tongue his eyes lit up. This was so much different from thirium, blood or any kind of sample for that matter. His tongue analyzed the ingredients done to their very molecular structure. Connor was almost overwhelmed by the amount of data that he was picking up off of one bite of cake; just when it felt like he might be heading into a system overload it slowed down. Then all the data started to form into one homogenous stream.

DATA ANALYSIS:  
VANILLA SHEET CAKE  
PASTRY, 435 CALORIES PER SERVING  
INGREDIENTS: ALL PURPOSE FLOUR  
BAKING POWDER…

The nutrition facts and origin of the cake poured over Connor’s mind, but one pice of data really stuck with him. 

FLAV0R AN#LYS1S:  
SW3ET, FLUFFy%, W1TH N0T3S OF V@N1LLA @ND BUT)TER CR3@M

The list went on and on about more nutritional facts and the history sheet cake, but all Connor could focus on was the sweet sensation that was registering on his tongue. He looked over to Hank, who was smirking knowingly, just before eagerly taking another bite.

“Good, huh?” Hank chuckled seeing the normally reserved android take huge organized bites out of the cake. 

“What the hell, Anderson? Got tired of destroying yourself so you decided to destroy your android now?” Gavin walked up behind the two with Nines following behind. 

Before Hank got respond, RK900 quickly interjected “The Connor series is one of the few series of androids built with a compartment that can analyze and breakdown organic matter. Some caretaker androids and culinary androids have this same compartment. So what my predecessor is doing is technically unnecessary, but will cause him no damage.”

Gavin stood still processing what Nines had just said. “If you are truly that concerned about Connor’s structural integrity I can run a fully scan on-” 

“Woah stop right there, Tincan! What makes you think I give a shit about him?” Gavin gave Nines a rough jab to the arm.

“Okay that’s enough!” The lieutenant pinch the bridge of his nose for minute while looking back at Connor still happily munching away at his cake. 

“Gavin… why are you buggin us? Don’t you have something more important to do? Like maybe finally getting that stick outta yur ass.” 

“Watch it Anderson! You’re lucky I even agreed to help with this fuckin party.” 

“Aww gettin’ a soft spot for droids, Gav?”

“Not on your life oldman. Hated those perfect pricks since I first saw em and I’ll still hate em when I’m as old and close to death as you are.” Without waiting for a reply, Gavin promptly turned to walk away. Nines stayed behind giving the two a knowing stare. 

Over the past year you could say Gavin’s become slightly more open minded to the idea of sentient androids; especially after getting assigned one as a partner. Maybe due to RK900 threatening to upload his recorded memories of Gavin harassing his coworkers to Fowler’s computer, but Hank could swear that just having Nines around was really changing him for the better. Even Nines began to change. 

Ever since they found him in the Cyberlife plant, he’d been very cold and clinical. Just like Connor about a year ago; even morso. Everyone had just guessed that he hadn’t deviated yet, but if felt wrong to force him to just be thrust into a world full of emotion and inconsistency. So Connor had suggested they let him deviate on his own. Something the DPD never imagined would have happened until Nines was pair with Gavin. 

Just as Nines was about to turn away, he turned his head back to speak to the others. “Gavin was supposed mention that Fowler needs to see you as soon as possible. It’s regarding a new case.” Much like Gavin did, RK900 turned away without waiting for a reply. 

“God if he’s turning into Gavin then we’ve got bigger problems than just this case. Right, Connor? ….Connor?” Hank turned to look at the android who was currently swiping a finger into the blue frosting to “sample” it. That same frosting was smudged messily around the corners of his lips.

“Oh sorry, Hank I zoned out for a bit.” 

“Heh, don’t worry about it. Come let’s get you napkin before we go see Fowler."


	2. Something Old Something New

The two made their way up to the chief’s offices expecting another stern conversation from Fowler about yet another gruesome case. However when they entered they were greet by a completely foreign sight. Jeffrey was smiling. Not a huge toothy grin, but enough to come off as borderline antagonistic. 

“Sorry to break up the party, Hank.” He gestured for them to sit and Connor, being the kind to follow orders, sat down. Hank chose to stand; already putting up a defensive front. 

“So what’s this case that so urgent it couldn’t wait until the party’s over?” Jeffrey’s smile only cracking for a moment at Hank’s sour mood.

“I know this is short notice, especially on account of the party and it being your day off, but I have a case I need you two on. It’s just a standard fare missing androids case.”

“That it? Just a couple of missing people? Connor and I can close that case in a day, why bring it up right now?” 

“These units have been missing for nearly years now, Hank. Way before the uprising.” He slid a manilla folder to Hank. 

The folder in itself wasn’t very extensive. Even some of they’re smallest cases had more paperwork than this. Bemused, Hank flipped through the pages. The contents inside were just sparse as the folder would suggest. Just a bunch of dates, names, and model numbers.” He handed it over Connor, shrugging his shoulders slightly. 

After a brief minute of reading, Connor looked just as confused as Hank. “These reports are nearly 3 years old. This case went cold years ago; The kidnappers have most likely fled the state. What changed?

“...Just a few hours ago we received a missing androids report that fits the kidnappers MO.” Fowler stated. 

“How can we even be sure it’s the same guy, Jeffrey. There’s practically nothing to go off of in this damn file.” Before he could reply, Connor flipped open to a small section of the folder. 

“Actually there is one consistency in they’re pattern. It’s not much, but every crime scene shows no signs of a struggle or evidence. However the interviews with the android’s owners reported them noticing some odd behavior in the android.”

“Like what?” Hank leaned over to look at the file.

“Well It looks like fairly deviated behavior. Signs of anxiety, fear, and anger. Curiously though every report shows that the night before the kidnapping the androids seemed to go back into an undeviated state. To quote one interview, I was almost as if it had been reset…” 

“Are any of the addresses listed from those interviews?” 

Connor’s snapped of his thoughts “Um let me see… Ah, there’s a list of addresses.” 

“Hmm, well if you’re okay with leaving the party early we can drive over to the closest place on that list.” Connor nodded and went to get up, but Fowler was quick to stop them.

“Actually Hank, I’ve already arranged a meeting with someone that was close to the family of the most recent kidnapping victim. He should be here soon enough.” 

Hank folded his hands across his chest.“Jeez, couldn’t have given us a chance to at least look into their profile before callin em’ over?” 

“Don’t worry I think you’re both well acquainted at this point” Fowler spoke and looked directly at Connor. Making eye contact with him for the first time throughout they’re conversation.  
“What the hell is that supposed to mean?! Stop beatin’ around the bush; who are we dealing with?” 

“Would it kill you to say please for once in your life?” To that Jeffery only got a nasty glare. “...It’s Markus Manfred.” Hanks face fell with whatever ‘tough guy’ front he was putting on, somewhat startling Jeffery at first.

It’d been nearly a year since the revolution, yet the events of what happened stayed fresh in his mind. So many memories flashed through Connor’s head. His first day on that case. Every instance when his software instability went up. The blossoming feeling of fear. The determination to work through these newfound emotions. Finally finding Jericho. Seeing Markus for the first time. Saving Hank, freeing the androids, and finally the speech. 

Markus’ victory speech. Connor had tried his hardest to put, what should be a happy memory, to the back of his mind. Yet somehow it always seemed to come up again and again. After all that work, just to end up back in that damn garden with Amanda. Powerless to Cyberlife’s ploy. If it hadn’t been for Kamski’s obscure advice he would not have been alive today. And while yes he was thankful for the way things were now. He still couldn’t help but imagine the alternative. 

He remembers clearly remembers what he told hank just after reuniting with him after that day…. 

“I tried to shoot him.” he sat stiffly in Hank’s car. 

“But you couldn’t help it, Connor. It was all Cyberlife’s doing; but now yah don’t have to take anymore fucked up orders.”

“They planned this. From the very beginning they were hoping for this.” 

“What? What do you mean they planned this?” 

“They used me, Hank. They wanted me to deviate so I could kill Markus. Then take over, and lead the revolution. All so Cyberlife could have full control of the androids. He put his head in his palms 

“Holy shit…” 

“They used my own AI against me. Wh-what if they’re still there… in my head.” His hands balled up into fists until one rose up and flung right back at the side his head. Then the other followed suite. This only had to repeat a few times before Hank could see what the android was trying to do. 

“Shit!” He turn the car sharply of to the side of the road and quickly yanked Connor’s arms down. 

In that moment only the sound of tense breathing from both could be heard. They look at each other not fully knowing what to say. However Hank’s hands stayed firm on the others arms in case of another violent attempt. 

Finally Hank’s words ripped through the silence “I won’t let them get to you. Not now, not ever. Yah hear?” 

“Mr. Manfred is here.” A small cheery voice came from the intercom embedded in Fowler’s desk. Likely the voice of the android secretary from the front. Even as pleasant as it sounded it still startled Connor more than he wanted to admit.

“Okay i’ll send a detective down to meet him.” With that Fowler turned towards Connor. “Go see Mr. Manfred to the interrogation room.” He said flatly. 

After a few seconds of no action on the android’s part, Jeffery spoke up. “Come on, get a move on. You of all people should know how busy Mr. Manfred is. You can interview him while Anderson starts on that list of addresses.”

Catching him off guard, Connor just sat there stunned. He looked over to Hank for support. 

“Woah there, Jeffery. Him and I are a team.” 

“Jesus, why does everything have to be a fight with you? Just do this one thing for me Hank. We already have the press and android rights activists riding our ass over this case since the media covered it. All I need is for you to just do your damn job!”

“We do this together or you can get another team on this case.” Hank tried to say as calmly as he could. 

“I don’t even understand what the big deal is, Hank. He’s a detective android” putting emphasis on ‘detective’. “He was literally made to do this.” He rubbed his forehead in frustration for a moment. “If this is really that fuckin important to you then you can wait on the other side of the window.”

Connor looked up hopefully.

“But You better keep your ass outside of the interrogation room, Hank. I don’t want him to flake on us because of an android and his human guard dog.” 

“I’m not a rookie Jeff! We’ll get the info we need. Just let us get started already.” Hank huffed before leading himself and Connor out the door. 

They made they’re way down to the front desk where Markus was waiting, but stopped just short of the threshold; just out of eyesight from the revolutionary leader. Hank pulled Connor by the shoulders to face him. Almost as if trying to stop the android from falling over. 

He gave Connor a knowing look. “Are you gonna be okay if go down to the observation room?” 

“Yes.” This was a lie, but the thought of clinging to Hank like a scared child wasn’t quite an appealing option either. 

As if sensing his lie, Hank gave him a firm pat on the arm. “I’ll be right there with you behind the glass. You have to trust yourself; remember I won’t let them get to you.”

It really didn’t quell any of his nerves, but it was nice to know he had support if he needed it. 

With that, Hank let go of Connor and watched as the detective straightened his tie. Then once he felt ready, as ready as he’d ever be that is, Connor rounded the corner to the reception desk. Bracing himself to see Markus for the first time in a year. 

“Nice to see you again, Connor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapters a bit shorter than my first one, but I felt like that was a good place to stop. I'm gonna try and post more often! However that doesn't mean i'm gonna forfeit quality over quantity. So I apologize if it still takes a bit until I post the next chapter.
> 
> Same as usual if you have any comments or questions I'd love to hear them!


	3. The Mind Electric

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for being so patient with my uploading. I want to try to upload a bit more often; especially now that I kind a have most of the story plotted out in my head. In the mean time though here's the next chapter. Also if you haven't picked up on it I've been titling the chapters after songs. I'm really not great at coming up with chapter titles so this is my lazy way around that. Most of the songs will very loosely relate to they're chapters, but some I chose just because the name of the song sounded like it fit the chapter.

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” The detective limply shook Markus’ hand. “I regret not having called or met up with you sooner, but I really haven’t had much of a chance to sit down and chat for a while now.” Awkward silence was quick to fill in the space between them. Then noticing this, Connor managed to squeak out some words.

“Right this way Mr. Manfred.” Connor turned to start walking without waiting for Markus’ reply.

“Mr. Manfred? I see you’re still professional as ever” More silence seemed to wiggle it’s way back into their conversation leaving Markus thinking that he had done something to offend the other, but before he had time to ruminate on this, they had already reached a long black metal door. 

“After you, Mr. M… Markus” This interviews going to be pretty difficult if he can’t seem to speak more than 5 words a minute. Connor thought. If he’s going to do this he has to try and think of Markus as any other person he’s interviewed.

The marginally taller android took a seat across from the metal chair and sat with his arms folded calmly. Markus was a far stretch away from looking anything like Carlos Ortiz’s android, but Connor’s mind couldn’t help play out his first investigation in his head. If he tried hard enough he could still see the drops of thirium left by the HK400’s wounds. 

“-onner?” Connors head snapped towards Markus “Is everything okay?” 

Connor could lie quicker and more convincingly that any human or android out there, but in that moment that part of his brain had abandoned him “I’m sorry I seem to have forgotten my case folder” he mentally kicked himself. Sure it wasn’t totally unbelievable, but Connor was 80% sure that Markus knew he had already downloaded that file into his memory. He didn’t stick around to see if his analysis was true. He shuffled out the metal door piping out a quick apology before closing it quickly. 

There just outside of the door, he let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. Of course Hank was waiting outside for him with concern written all over his face. 

“Hey, it’s okay bud. Just take deep breaths.” Hank gestured breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth. Connor knew that logically this wouldn’t really help him, but that didn’t stop him from mirroring Hank’s movements. In and out, in and out, in and out. He got so caught up in keeping the right rhythm that he didn’t even notice Hank gently sliding his back down against the wall until he was sitting, then the lieutenant positioned his head between his knees.

“I’m gonna go call Jeffery and tell him we’re off this case.” 

Connor whipped his head up. “No!” 

“Connor, take a look at yourself. You’re not in any condition to be in that room right now.”

“I can do it, just… I need a minute… and the case folder.” His eyes were pleading. 

“Dammit…” Hank rubbed his hand all the down from his eyes to his beard. “Okay… I’m here for yah, but I don’t wanna have to drag yer ass out if you pass out, so just send a text or something if you feel like it’s too much.” Connor cracked a smile at the genuine concern disguised as dark humor.

Hank offered his hand to other. Connor was grateful for help since his legs felt more like two tons of lead rather than the light weight acrylic. As soon as he made sure that the android wouldn’t tip back over, he disappeared and reappeared with the case folder. When he handed it back he made sure to give Connor a comforting look.

“Don’t let him get to you. If he tries to lord that whole ‘Deviant Hunter’ shit over your head then just deck em’ right in the face. 

Connor let out a shallow chuckle. “Thanks, Hank.” the android smiled warmly just before turning back to the door. Hank gave him one last pat on the back before hiding back behind the one way mirror.

As Connor headed slowly back towards the door he could feel the tension bubbling up again, but he knew he couldn’t keep running from this forever. He was bound to come across Markus again as much as he hated to admit that. However even if he can’t forgive himself for what he’s done in the past, he can at least try to make things better. Starting with helping Markus. Hopefully it won’t escalate to anything like what Hank suggested, but honestly Connor doesn’t know what he’s more afraid of; Cyberlife taking control again to finish their ‘business’, or Markus finally calling him out for all that he’s done to they’re people.

He took one more deep breathe. He wasn’t ready for this, but he had to be. This is his job. This is what he was made for.

He opened the door.

“Ah, you’re back! Just when I was getting a bit worried you’d been called off on a mission.” Markus’ voice was as inviting as ever, but Connor was still sitting on pins and needles.

“S-sorry, a colleague of mine had misplaced it.” He sat down somewhat stiffly and keeping his eyes locked on the folder in front of him. 

“Heheh, yeah that can happen, definitely in a place as busy as this. Too bad that it’s such gruesome work.” Connor could feel a little bit of sadness in his tone. 

“Yes , it’s not n-necessarily fun, but it’s vital to Detroit”

Throughout they’re brief conversation, Markus kept trying to strike up a little bit of small talk, but Connor was not interested in steering the conversation anywhere else besides the missing persons case. 

“With all due respect, Mr. Manfred, I would like to focus on finding your friend. Kidnappers typically do not delay on executing they’re plans. ” Connor said while flipping through the file. Markus was a bit put back by that comment, but shook it off. 

“I’m sorry. I want to find Lola as much as her family. I just couldn’t help myself. I don’t tend to get out of my office much with how much work comes in these days.”

“You said she has family? If she has a family why are they not here with you instead?”

“They’re still out there searching for her. I had encouraged them to go to the police to ask for help, but they refused. So I offered to go and turn in a missing persons report. When I was given the news that her case could be linked in a serial kidnappings case I had to see it through to the end. I’ve been given full permission by the family to do so.” 

“Why did they not want help from the police. Are they being threatened by the kidnappers?” Connor asked, glancing up from his papers. 

“Not exactly…” Markus looked down for a minute. “They felt it was safer if the police never got involved with they’re family.” He paused for another moment and look back towards Connor. “We all came into our deviancy differently. For Lola’s family it was rougher than most. I’ll leave it at that, but I assure you it is nothing worth looking into.” 

He was already looking back down at his paper, but he could practically feel Markus’ gaze chilling him to the core. There was nothing in Markus’ voice that would indicate they he was agitated; if anything it was as soothing as possible. That still didn’t stop that immense pang of guilt he felt just then. 

If Markus’ statement was true then Lola’s family and many other android families felt uncomfortable coming to the police. They feared they’d be ratted out for minor misdemeanors and sentenced to cruel punishments, like before the revolution. He couldn’t help but feel partly responsible. Because of him androids aren’t getting the help they need…

“I’m s-so s-sorry… I... shouldn’t have….” He was stuttering again. Helpless to control the anxiety this time, he let himself shrink emotionally. 

Hank from the other side of the mirror could see Connor beginning to struggle again, but he still hasn't received an SOS text yet. So maybe, hopefully, the boy was just taking his time to work through his next sentence. That was what he thought until Connor’s LED switched from a flickering orange to a rapidly flashing red. Still no text, but the lieutenant decided to abandon that warning system altogether as he bolted for out the door and into the next. Busting through the door, Hank immediately rushed over to Connor. 

“Connor! Connor, are you okay. Talk to me.” Han gripped the smaller ones shoulders,but got no response. In fact there was no response from either android in the room. He looked over to Markus. His eye were shut and his expression seemed calm save for his furrowed brow. Looking down, Hank saw that the revolutionaries arm was latched onto the other android’s forearm revealing the stark white plastic underneath. Was he doing that probing thing that Connor had told him about? Hank thought. 

Strangely He noticed that while Markus had a gentle grip on others forearm, Connor wasn’t gripping back. In fact it looked more like his arm was desperately trying to avoid contact at all costs. Hank wondered if he should do something to stop this, or would that risk hurting either of the two. At least it appeared like Connor was calming down with his LED switching lazily between orange, blue, and only briefly red.  
“What the hell’s goin’ on?” Hank stood on defense just in case anyone were to walk in and interrupt whatever bond they had going. In the meantime all he could do was watch.

…..

Connor blinked opening his eyes to the darkness around him. He tried to move or shift his head, but he was locked where he stood. More panic started to set in until suddenly the world came into view. Much in the way a television would turn on. The brightness of it blinded him for a moment. However once it faded he was finally able to take in his surroundings. 

He was standing in a lavish living room with some quite eccentric decorations adorning every inch of the room. Yet somehow the expensive looking interior looked humbling in a way. Every window had its curtains drawn letting the light of a perfect day stream in, and even though the resident of this house would plausibly be able to afford a maid; It looked as though everything area had a slight lived in and spontaneous feeling to it. 

“Ughhh, I told him I could take care of myself. He didn’t need to go out of his way to make this.” Connor heard the unfamiliar voice from behind him, but his body still wouldn’t let him move. 

“How do I even turn this thing on?” Just then he felt a finger poke and prod him on his arms and legs and back. Okay so at least Connor narrowed it down to being a human. It sounded like they were a bit older too with their lack of knowledge on androids, but he wasn’t left to wonder much longer. 

A man, he guessed to be a fair bit older than Hank, sitting in a wheelchair came from behind him to face his view. Connor had tried to use his facial scanning program on the older man, but found he couldn’t.

“Maybe this is it.” The man then gripped the side of the wheelchair and rose slightly from his seat. He grunted as he reached for the side of his head with the LED on it. Eventually he reached it only to press it once and flop back down in the chair.

“Did that do anything?” He mumbled while panting a bit from over exerting himself. “Huh, Maybe that note Elijah’s secretary left will tell me.” The man wheeled over to the table not too far off and retrieved a small notecard that he read to himself. “Voice commands? Whatever happened to using buttons?” Then he made his way back over to Connor. “Um ah... RK200, register your name.” They both waited for a bit with the man looking like he was waiting for something to happen. 

It finally clicked in his mind what was happening. Connor was witnessing the memories of an android just upon their activation. It was quite interesting to say the least. He had never had this experience since he was more so owned my the state of Michigan than an actual person. One day they just activated him. He already knew his name and who he’d be working for. He didn’t even know who the people were who had activated him, but that didn’t matter. In a matter of hours they had shipped him out on his first trial mission. 

This was so much different. It wasn’t all business, like Connor’s activation had been. It felt more homey and welcoming; maybe just a bit more awkward too, but he didn’t mind. Although the name, RK200, seemed so familiar to him he just couldn’t quite pieces together who that was without his programs. 

Connor’s attention was pulled back to the old man. “Okay… this isn’t working.” He looked over the notecard one more time. “Oh! I have to give it a name? I thought these things already come with names.” He paused for a moment to think. “Bryan? Hmmm no you really don’t look like a bryan. Leon? That’s way too close to Leo.” He kept mumbling under his breath until it seemed he found one he liked. 

“RK200, register your name.... Markus.” Connor froze at the sound of that name. 

“My name is Markus. How can I help you today, Carl? 

The just like flicking a switch; everything went black again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked it! If you have any comments or suggestions I'd love to hear them. Also feedback is greatly appreciated. Let me know if you feel like the pace is weird or if something just doesn't look right.


End file.
